


What Can Be Accomplished Under Duress

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: Josephine carrying Lady Cadash





	What Can Be Accomplished Under Duress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NervousAsexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/gifts).



> two other versions here: http://twfdafa.tumblr.com/private/173599717643/tumblr_p88totJwzJ1ufssqr (I actually like the inks more than any of the colored versions ... so very typical of me)

 [](https://k.nickpic.host/vaA1XF.jpg)

It was determined later that the fire at the inn was started through negligence, not malice, and the fact that Inquisitor Cadash one of the few who had retired upstairs was pure bad luck. What no one could quite figure out afterwards was just how the Inquisition’s rather delicate-looking chief diplomat managed to haul the well-muscled and heavy-as-stone Inquisitor all the way clear of the place.

 


End file.
